Your future My future
by spobyemisonandezriashipper
Summary: THIS IS SPOBY IN THE FUTURE THEY HAVE A DAUGHTER NAMED TESS WHO IS 4 YOU CAN ALSO SEE HOW THE OTHE PLL COUPLES ARE DOING JUST NOT IN THERE POV NEW CHAPTERS EVERY WEEK OR EVERYDAY
1. Chapter 1

( **Okay before I begin my story I would like to say I will try to release a chapter every week also this is years into the future and toby and spencer have a daughter named Tess (age 4) and have another baby on the way gender and names? You guys decide**

 **_spoby shipper**

Toby's pov

It was a normal morning I wake up next to my beautiful wife Spencer. She is still asleep so I slip out of bed to make breakfast. I walk into the kitchen to see Tess coloring in her coloring book. Tess I say why are you up? She looks confused but answers with daddy its 9:00 timey for me to wake up. Tess its Saturday I say smiling. But why is mommy asleep? She is very tired I say. Oh because of the new baby I'm going to be a big sissy she says her face lighting up. Let's make breakfast for mommy I say walking over to the stove to make pancakes. Okay she says. Tess mixes the batter while I flip the pancakes. I hear footsteps mommy's awake Tess says. I see my wife with her hair tied back with one of my tops with red pajama bottoms. I walk over to her and kiss her on the check I go for her lips but she pulls away I just threw up she says. Tess runs over to Spencer, mommy mommy mommy Tess says daddy and I made pancakes. She smiles then hugs her. We spend the next few minutes listening to Tess talk about kindergarten. Spencer phone rings and she goes and answers it. She comes back it was Emily she says she couldn't get Aaron to stop crying. Aaron is Emily and Alison's 3 month old son.

After breakfast Tess goes to play with her Barbie's so spencer and I decide to talk

Spencer? I say quietly. Yeah she says. Do you think it's a boy or a girl I ask curiously? She looks over at me Tess demands a baby sister she says.

Oh last week she wanted a baby brother I say. Well we will find out in a couple weeks. We laugh until her phone rings again. After about 10 minutes she comes back looking tired. That was my mom she asked about how I am and how Tess and the gender of the baby she says was. Then why do you look drained I ask? Melissa was asking 10 questions like how is Tess how old is she I said you saw her yesterday so yeah that was my phone conversation she says. Well I want to ask you something and be totally honest. Okay she says. Do you ever have the Tess is growing up so fast moments with Tess? I ask. Yes she answers everyday . we kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer's Pov

After my talk with toby I go to check on Tess. I open the door slightly so she doesn't notice and I watch her play with her teddy bear. Mr. Bear she says I'm going to be a big sissy I'm so excited. I walk in and she runs over to me. Mommy can we color together she asks smiling. Okay sweetie pie I hug her. Then I hear toby walk in. hey Tess aunty Lissa wants to hang out with you. Tess walks over to toby and says okay daddy but my schedule is pretty booked. Toby when will she be here I ask. She said in two minutes. Tess goes over to her closet and grabs a yellow top a tutu and leggings .the leggings where Toby's idea. After about five minutes Melissa showed up to pick up Tess. After Tess left I decided to curl my hair. I go to the bathroom and I was almost finished when toby came into the bathroom and said babe you look fine. I just got bored I say back. I know you Miss Tess he says. I do she is my baby I say pouting. Why don't you go out with the girls? He says curiously. Umm because Emily and Alison have a 3 month old son aria and Ezra have a 2 year old daughter named Katherine and Hanna and Caleb have a 1 year old daughter named Sarah. Well why you don't call them he says.

I call the girls it turns out the guys and Alison want time with their children so we decide to go to the brew. I throw on a pink top with black skinny jeans. As I go meet the girls toby calls out not fair you dress up for the girls but what about me babe. You better be joking babe or your sleeping on the couch tonight I say half joking half being honest. I slide into the driver's seat of my car and I drive to the brew I pull up to the brew. I step out of my car and I walk into the brew and I see my friends. Emily had her hair out with a white tank you with jeans. Hanna had a blue dress on. Aria had floral dress on. Hey Spence how's Tess? Emily asks. She is wonderful I say. So is she still believe that the former presidents are speaking to her says Hanna. Yes and no we talk for what seems like hours then we go home.

I realize I have the best friends ever.

(Okay guys time for me to say please message or leave the name of spencer and Toby's baby it can be boy or girl in chapter 4 or 5 I will announce the gender please vote one it)

Your fellow spoby shipper


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys before I continue my story we have to vote on the gender of

Spencer's baby.

Girl or boy

Girl names:

Leah

Skylar

Chelsea

Emma

Olivia

Madison

Angel

May

Stacie

Aubrey

Chloe

Mackenzie

Boy names:

Tj (toby Jr)

Max

Kyle

Ethan

Brian

Ryan

Hunter

Steven

Allen

Joey

Tyler

Jason

Skyler


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer's pov

I wake up the next morning with joy. But that does not last because I run to the bathroom and vomit. Today is the day we are going to find out the gender of our baby. I go to the kitchen but toby and Tess are not there. There is a note

Tess slept over Melissa's and they needed me at the station I didn't want to wake you xoxo love toby

I decide to call my mom she answers hello she says. Hi mom I say. Spencer you sound sick she says concerned. I'm fine I say. So when are you finding out the gender she asks. Mom it's actually today I'm so nervous I say. Sweetie as long as you don't stress yourself out her says. Okay mom I love you I say. I love you to she says. Bye we both say then we both hang up. I go to the kitchen and I grab a box of cereal. After about two hours I hear a knock at the door. I open the door to see Tess and Melissa. Hey Melissa says hi I say we talk for about two minutes about her and her husband wren. Then she leaves. As I sit on the couch Tess screams.

Tess you okay I say but then I get dizzy. Mommy I think you should see a doctor you look sick. I'm okay I say feeling awful. Then the room goes black.

Tess's pov

I screamed because mommy was pale but when she passed out I freaked out. I grabbed mommy's cell phone and found daddy then called him. Daddy I said. Yes Tess what's up he says. Mommy fainted I say crying. oh my gosh okay Tess listen carefully stay calm call 911 and tell them where we live tell them mommy passed out okay ill meet you at the hospital I'm on my way. I then dial 911. 911 what's your emergency they say. My mommy passed out I say. Okay we are on our way they say. After about 3ey or 4ey minutes they came. They put mom on the bed (gurney) and put her in a car. We drove all the way to the hospital.

Toby's pov

I run into the hospital and I ask for spencer Hastings they say she is in room 201. I run to her room and find her lying in a hospital bed. I run over to her. I find a chair next to her bed and I sit down. She looked pale. I held her hand for a while.

Then a doctor comes in. Hello Mr. Cavanaugh he says. Hi I say. We are doing an ultrasound to make sure the baby is alright he says. He pulls up her shirt to reveal spencer's slightly swollen stomach he rubs gel on her stomach then places the Doppler on it. Well it looks like you have a….

It will be revealed in the next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Toby's pov

It looks like you're having a healthy baby boy he says. I cry I wish spencer was awake for this moment. He quietly puts away the equipment and leaves the room. I kiss spencer on her forehead. Then her eyes twitch. Spencer wake up I say softly. Her eyes open to reveal her beautiful brown eyes. She looks at me then cries softly. Is the baby okay she says? They said he was fine I say. He? She says still crying. Yeah he is a healthy I say kissing her cheek. Spencer I say. Yes? She answers. You have to stay here over night I say. Why? She says. Just to make sure your both okay. Toby you should go be with Tess she says. Okay I say I walk out of here room and I walk to my daughter. As we pull into our drive way Tess cries. Tess what's wrong I say. Is mommy going to be okay she says? Yes I say. For the next hour Tess and I watch frozen and tangled. Then I put her to bed. I start thinking about what happened last time spencer was pregnant. Spencer had so many problems. I almost lost them both. I try to relax and I try to fall asleep. Then I fall asleep.

Spencer's Pov

I sit in the hospital trying not to cry. What if something is seriously wrong? Then my phone rings. Hello I say? Spencer? Mom I say crying. Sweetie toby called me are you okay she says. I'm just scared I say still crying. I know sweetie she says. It's a boy I say. I was right your dad and I where placing bets she says. I laugh. Thanks mom I say. You're welcome. Bye we both say. I decide its best if I go to sleep. So I try to rest. Then I fall asleep.

The next day

(Toby's pov) I wake up and I go to find Tess. She is in bed. Tess its 10:00 you have dance at 10:30 I say. She goes to her bathroom and braids her brown hair she look just like spencer I say to myself. After she gets on her dance stuff I drop her off. I decide to go to the hospital to see spencer. As I pull into the parking lot I start to remember something. It's the day I proposed. It was Christmas day and spencer was wearing a pink top and black jeans. I grab a small black box and I'm about to say it when she just kisses me. Spencer I say. I have something to ask you I say. She smiles a little bit. I get down on one knee and I say will you marry me she says maybe. Aww but its Christmas I say. I was kidding she says yes I will marry you toby. These memories are what keeps me going.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys so I know I haven't updated in a while. I am sorry. Should I do more flash backs with toby and spencer. Okay here are the new names for spencer and Toby's son.

Tj (toby jr)

Aiden

Ethan

Hunter

Jack

Jake

Leo

Allen

Mark

John

Luke

Pj( peter jr)


	7. Chapter 7

hey guys im going to start a new story about spencer having a baby at 18 . I will update both stories as much as I can. I haven't updated in a while because I got a new computer and I totally forgot my username because i am an idoit sometimes. Okay I will upload the first chapter of my new story and chapter 7 of this story . bye the way in chapter 7 some familiar faces come back.


End file.
